Knight of the Wind
by LavenderLoveLife
Summary: A short one-shot about Sonic, Tails, and Amy, which takes place after the events of Sonic and the Black Knight.


Author's Notes: Just a few things to say. First, I never actually intended to write this, this was just a little idea that popped into my head. This is just a little story for me to practice. In this story Sonic, Tails, and Amy all are part of a band. They don't play for people they play just for fun. Amy usually writes the songs, Sonic comes up with the melody and Tails plays the melody. I never actually played Sonic and the Black Knight but I love the song and that's where this fic was inspired. So here it is. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. So on with the story!

Sonic sat in his room strumming his guitar. He had been in the same position for almost an hour staring at a piece of old looking parchment. Words were quickly but neatly written all down the page.

_The Lady of the Lake stood before him along with the other knights. _

_"I am sorry to hear you must leave, but I will return you to your home with pleasure." She said smiling up at him much like Amy Rose did. Sonic never got over how much the people he met here resembled his friends at home. "I can assure you your kingdom is in good hands." She added quickly. That was another reason besides the obvious Sonic wanted to go home. He was too free to be held down by something like being king. _

_"Thanks," Sonic replied looking out at his new friends. The Lady of the Lake raised her arms, spoke a few words in a language Sonic couldn't understand, and a portal opened behind him in a flash of light._

_"All you have to do is step through to return to your home," They all bowed before him again. Sonic sighed with annoyance. _

_"I told you guys before you don't have to do that," The knights rose somewhat sheepishly. They had never encountered someone like Sonic before. "Well," Sonic started, looking at the portal. "I guess I'll be going," Gawain stepped forward._

_"You'll have to come back to visit, I never got a proper rematch!" He shouted much like Knuckles. _

_"I agree," Lancelot and Percival both said. Sonic grinned and stepped toward the portal._

_"Wait! Before you go take this, I wrote, a poem of sorts for you," The Lady of the Lake said handing him a piece of parchment. Sonic took it._

_"Thanks for everything! I'll see you later!" He said waving as he passed through the portal. For a few disorienting moments Sonic couldn't see and then he appeared back in Tails's workshop. He closed the book he had been looking at without noticing the title change to Sonic and the Black Knight. _

Sonic had taken the poem back to his room and had been that way ever since. Strumming his guitar he mouthed the words in different rhythms trying to find a good tune to follow the words along. Then suddenly something clicked. He sat up playing the melody for the first line. _Like a sword, I'm brought, into the heat of the day. _Keeping up the pattern he played through the first stanza of the Lady's poem, adding words so it fit. He kept a similar pattern for the whole poem, mumbling the words with the melody. It sounded almost perfect. Sonic rewrote the poem added a few more words to make it sound more like a song. Tails walked past his room and peered in.

"What are you playing Sonic?" He asked curiously. Sonic glanced up at Tails and for a second saw the blacksmith who had helped him.

"Grab your keyboard and I'll show you," Sonic shouted to him. Tails nodded excited and returned a moment later lugging his keyboard in with him. Tails played a few notes to loosen up his fingers.

"So what am I playing?" Tails asked.

"First," Sonic said, "Change the sound on your keyboard, I'll tell you when it's good," Tails changed through several settings before Sonic settle on one.

"Ok, now play this tune," Sonic proceeded to play the tune he just came up with and Tails caught on quickly, adding in his own chords and notes to the mix. Once Sonic was sure Tails knew the melody, he played a background heavy with rock. Tails thought he heard Sonic mumbling some words, but the only words he made out were _Knight of the Wind._ After playing for a few minutes Amy made her way upstairs.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Some knew song Sonic came up with," Tails said.

"Well way to leave me out!! Bring your stuff into my room and I'll play too!"

"Why do we have to go to your room?" Sonic asked faking annoyance.

"Because, drums are a bit harder to move around then a guitar and keyboard," She said sticking her tongue out. Sonic and Tails laughed and followed her out carrying the song, guitar, and keyboard. They followed her into her room and sat in two chairs while she got acquainted with her drums. She twirled her drum sticks around.

"Ok, so how does this song go?" She asked. Sonic and Tails played it for her. About halfway into the song she jumped in. The song sounded great. After finishing it, they played it once more to hear the entire song with the drums.

"The only thing missing are vocals," Amy said. Sonic handed her the song and she read it over. They played it again with Amy singing. When they finished they were all satisfied with how it sounded. After rereading the lyrics, Amy grinned. "Sounds like a song I would write." She laughed. "Where did you get it?" She and Tails looked over at Sonic with curious looks. Sonic froze.

"Well, it's a long story…" Sonic said not sure where to begin. Then he launched into the story.

Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
Welcome to the greatest storm  
I know (I know)  
You have waited much to long  
And I (and I)  
I will be your shining star  
I'm here (I'm here)  
Better conquer fear and draw

Like a sword, I'm brought  
Into the heat of the day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In the reign, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
As I stand  
By the pain will I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind

Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
Welcome to the end is near  
I know (i know)  
I will bring you pain and fear

On the ground, to the sky  
Face of you and I  
In a flash, I'm gone  
Hold me up so high  
In the raise, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
As I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind  
The knight of the wind  
I'm the knight of the wind

Cause I'm in some massive force  
I strung all the power  
But your mistakes all bring the fall  
Battle every hour

Like a sword, I'm brought  
Into the heat of the day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In the reign, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
Stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind  
The knight of the wind


End file.
